


Perigos do prazer

by Samanta013



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanta013/pseuds/Samanta013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relação entre Hannibal Lecter e sua estimada psiquiatra Bedelia Du Maurier  esta tomando uma nova direção ;  Pois sair do campo medico e estar no limiar de um desejo para eles pode ser tão prazeroso como arriscado . Como ambos vão lidar ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aroma  perigoso

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens envolvidos na historia a seguir não são meus , estou apenas produzindo uma historia espero que gostem.

A musica era calma e refinada , a harmonia conhecida invadia seus ouvidos de maneira que só mesmo ela poderia , " Variações de Goldberg " pensou para si mesmo , antes de atravessar a porta e encontrar a doutora Du Maurier na sala.

_ Olá Hannibal . Disse ela , sua voz sempre tranquila .

_ Bela musica Bedelia . Comentou ele em resposta .

_ Obrigada ; Então como você esta ?

_ Visitei Will hoje , não foi muito bom, ele esta muito revoltado , perturbado .Eu sinto por ele .

_ Vocês ultrapassaram o campo profissional Hannibal , se tornaram amigos , essa situação seria difícil para qualquer um em nosso meio profissional . 

_ Até para você Doutora Du Maurier ? Seus olhos a estudavam , observando, tentando encontrar em seus gestos uma resposta . _ Você já saiu do campo medico ?

_ Seria difícil para mim também , mas sempre procurei não misturar as coisas , e hoje você é meu único paciente . Seu tom ainda era calmo perante a pergunta ,e de certa maneira para ele reconfortante , Apesar de não lhe contar toda a verdade conversar com ela sempre lhe causava esse efeito , aqueles olhos verdes nunca o julgaram pelo contrario sempre tentavam enxergar além do véu , e ele gostava disso .

A sessão prosseguiu naturalmente , para Bedelia estar com ele de certo modo lhe passava segurança , o que era um alivio depois que seu ultimo paciente a atacou , mas ela conseguia ver diante dela que aquele homem perfeito escondia algo em si , e isso era algo que ela iria aprofundar na próximas consultas .

_ Um Clos Sainte Hune ? Perguntou ela ao final da consulta .

_Seria ótimo . Conclui ele ,ela sai e retorna com duas taças e uma garrafa , quando esta para colocar tudo na mesa uma das taças lhe escorrega da mão .

_ Ai ! O vidro se espatifa com estilhaços acertando o peito do pé da doutora . Ela coloca o vinho e a outra taça na mesa .

_ Você esta bem ? Diz Hannibal a auxiliando a o sofá .

\- Estou desculpe isso tudo . Ela olhava agora notando nele uma preocupação , já sentados ambos ele lhe descalçou o sapato .

_ Você teria uma pinça ? Questionou ele .

"No banheiro" disse , ele então se dirige em busca do instrumento . " Eu nunca o vi assim , é tão ... diferente" pensou ela .

Ao retornar ele se senta novamente ao seu lado e agora acomoda o pé dela em seu joelho , nunca em toda relação eles se permitiram um toque assim tão intimo , conforme ia se extraindo os cacos ele lhe acariciava as feridas, em um certo momento ambos repararam que o toque dele a afetava , Hannibal nunca a tinha visto de outra forma , mas agora , e aqui ele se via intrigado com sua beleza , sua pele macia ,e aqueles belos cabelos loiros , terminando ele notou um corte pequeno no lado direito do pé,pegando um lenço do bolço e enchendo o fundo de sua taça ele a limpou o ferimento com vinho , ela pensou em pará-lo mas não se atreveu ele guardou o lenço , ela vez disso se permitiu uma massagem do doutor .

\- Obrigada Hannibal . Agradeceu , por algum motivo ela não conseguia mais o olhar nos olhos dele. _ Perdão novamente por tudo .

\- Não se preocupe Bedelia acidentes acontecem , não se pode evitar tudo . Levantando-se ele termina de encher a taça que apouco utilizou _ Tome beba . Ela aceita e os olhares se cruzam._ Preciso ir agora me avise se precisar de algo .

Ela faz um sinal para garrafa _ Leve , é sua , minhas desculpas pelo incomodo. Ele pega um tanto relutante.

_ Obrigado . 

Chegando ao carro ele retira o lenço do bolço e sente o perfume do sangue com vinho , sozinho a noite ele diz 

\- Que divino perfume Bedelia , um aroma perigoso . E sorri para si.


	2. A Pedido da luxuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As vezes os olhos são capazes de ver aquilo que não nos permitimos revelar . E ele pode ver tudo .

Desde a ultima consulta Hannibal não conseguia esquecer o divino aroma de sua psiquiatra , a visão daquela mulher em sua mente já estava começando a tirar-lhe o controle , o próximo encontro seria na tarde seguinte e ele estava acordado em meio folhas de papel retratando aquela pela qual estava começando a nutrir uma espécie de sentimento " O que ela esta fazendo comigo ?" pensou ele enquanto olhava o retrato finalizado.

Naquela mesma noite do outro lado da cidade mais alguém estava acordada ,os pensamentos invadidos pela visão e recordação daquele homem “Ora Bedelia esqueça , foi só um acidente” , mas não era tão simples esquecer alguém como Hannibal Lecter , ele a estava invadindo de um modo que ela não poderia impedir, por sua mente e isso a deixava sem defesas , “ Isso tem que acabar’ .

Eram quatro e meia da tarde , quando a campainha tocou , ela sabia que era ele , a pontualidade dele era uma qualidade notável .

_ Hannibal entre . Ao atender a porta ela tentou manter tudo naturalmente ,mas falhou, e ele logo notou que algo havia mudado .Sentando – se a estudou alguns instantes , viu nela que de certo modo estava nervosa , com uma mão sobre a outra, tentava esconder algo talvez , mas o olhar para ele era fixo o que demonstrava confiança e que seu objetivo era atende-lo da melhor maneira .

_ Doutora Du Maurier vejo que já esta melhor.

_ Sim , obrigado por perguntar . Mas como você como esta ? Ela tentava soar o mais profissional possível nessa pergunta , pois passou horas se fazendo ela “como ele esta ?”Pela primeira vez uma pergunta a tirou o sono .

_ Bem , entretanto hoje a algumas horas me foi oferecido por Jack Craford o trabalho de consultoria que antes era exercido por Will .

_ E isso te incomoda ? O fato do trabalho ter sido de Will.

_ Não exatamente mas me intriga , devido a conversa que teve com você , achei que ele duvidava de mim. 

_ Ele duvidava de sua amizade com Will , achava que esta o protegendo ; Mas seu trabalho Hannibal é incontestável , e isto Jack reconhece.

O olhar que ela revelou em seu ultimo comentário mostrou o que ele tanto deseja descobrir, e tinha que admitir a resposta o satisfazia “ Ela realmente ficou mexida com a ultima sessão , uma mulher como Bedelia vulnerável e frágil era como um anjo, porem tão tentador como a maça ao ser chamada de fruto proibido.” A consulta agora seguia lentamente com Hannibal analisando cada resposta que ela o proporcionava satisfeito e instigado a mais . 

_Rose ? Ela perguntou .

_ Claro seria otimo . O aroma dela lhe volta invadir a memória . _ Tão refinado . Murmura 

_ Disse algo Hannibal ? Ela retornara com duas taças , aproximando entregou-lhe uma . _ Nada relevante .Respondeu antes de dar o primeiro gole .

Ambos se mantiveram em silencio apenas uma troca de olhares , às vezes isso fala mais alto .

_ Bedelia gostaria de saber , tem algo em mente para a noite de sexta ? 

Ela exitou por um minuto “ Mesmo que eu pense em mentir ele saberá” não tinha escolha .

_ Não . Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca .

_ Poderia me acompanhar em um jantar em minha casa ? Ele foi direto .

_ Não sei , não me parece muito correto sendo eu sua medica , Hannibal . 

_Eu não estou convidando a medica , e sim você Bedelia , depois de tudo parece que você não confia em mim ? 

_ Eu sei em quem confiar . E depois de tudo que passei você foi um bom colega .

_ Você não respondeu a minhas pergunta. Ele inclinou a cabeça e começou a fitá-la. 

_ Sim eu confio em você. 

_ Então aceite .

Todos os seus estímulos nervosos, razão , diziam para negar ,que era errado mas ela sabia o que queria , e ela queria aceitar.

_ Sim Hannibal , eu aceito .

\- Obrigado , será um prazer .Ele sorri , um sorisso quase imperceptível , estava satisfeito . 

A o se despedirem ela o leva até a porta , e ambos dão um aperto de mão “ Que mãos macias ela tem , e o perfume de rosas , suave” “ Como estes olhos podem entrar de encontro com a alma de alguém ? Como ele consegue ?” foram os últimos pensamentos daquela tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua


	3. Rendição

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O desejo explode entra Hannibal Lecter e sua psiquiatra a doutora Bedelia Du Maurier , e ele mostra que requinte, sofisticação , sedução e prazer não estão apenas em seus pratos mas em si

Este é o memento mais delicado da criação , a finalização do prato ele já havia feito um jantar para os dois , mas nunca algo em sua casa , nunca algo tão informal foi realizado com ela , e para surpresa dele nunca quis tanto a aprovação de alguém como deseja a dessa mulher , sua psiquiatra a doutora Bedelia Du Maurier .  
A campanhia toca as 20:00 horas , “ É ela” deduz ele e retirando o avental , e se dirigindo a porta .

_ Bedelia entre . Ele a ajuda com o casaco , e se deleita ao sentir o perfume “ Ylang Ylang , a flor das flores ,o cheiro lembra um pouco jasmim misturado com amêndoas , delicioso” 

Ela o encara alguns segundos .

_ Algum problema ? Ele sai de sua linha de pensamento .

_ Nenhum , perdão . Ele gesticula para sala de jantar _ Vamos ? E ela o acompanha , num ultimo minuto antes de tomar a frente a sala este inala profundamente o aroma dela “Remete os mistérios e desejos ,uma escolha perigosa”.

Enquanto é acompanhada por Hannibal , Bedelia o estuda alguns instantes ,e nota que este esta impecável , com exceção dos punhos da camisa erguidos , e estranhamente aquela visão lhe causa certo calor “Oh meu Deus , o que a de errado comigo ? Este é Hannibal ! Tenho que me focar nisso , ele é meu paciente , PACIENTE !” Gritou ela consigo mesma como forma de represa.

Chegado a sala ele puxa a cadeira num gesto cavalheiro para que ela se sente. Já acomodada a doutora , este se retira rapidamente trazendo da cozinha dois pratos .  
_ O cheiro é divino Hannibal . Oque é ?

_ Obrigado . É Foie gras com trufas.  
Após a breve explicação ele lhe serve uma taça de Sauternes que muito combinava com o prato ao qual apreciariam . Ela o olha por cima dos cilhos enquanto este lhe preenche a taça , ele a nota sorri para ela , ficando ambos por um momento prezo no olhar um do outro , como se naquele momento compartilhassem um segredo só deles .

_ Excelente safra . Comenta ela ao primeiro gole , em seguida leva a boca um pedaço de carne . Degustando ao maximo a refeição.

_ Admiro seu paladar . Rebate o medico , vela tão bela e perfeita sem nem ao menos desconfiar da procedência do prato e se satisfazendo , o satisfazia por dentro.

A noite prossegue numa conversa de colegas , nada pessoal , nem tão pouco uma discussão medico e paciente , Hannibal queria descobrir cada aspecto a respeito de sua psiquiatra , uma onda de excitação o atingia , necessitava dela , disso . 

A o fim do jantar se retiraram para sala , á Bedelia o fascínio por aquele homem só aumentava , o receio inicial a vir a sua casa já não era existente , “ Nunca foi de meu conhecimento homem tão ... perfeito , o que ele pretende ?” o pensamento de que havia algo não era errôneo , Hannibal podia ser muito persuasivo no entanto sua mente não podia pensar em nada.

_ Musica ? perguntou ele , sentado em sua poltrona , tentando desvendar o mistério que era aquela mulher “O que estaria pensando?”

Voltando a realidade ela ruboriza , por ter se distraído .

_ Claro , porque não . 

Ele se levanta e quando ela pensa que é para ligar o aparelho de som , este a surpreende ao se dirigir ao Cravo “ Ele vai tocar ?” é ultimo pensamento da doutora quando sua mente se vê perdida naquela suave melodia , olhando um momento para ela Hannibal viu-a relaxada , reclinada na poltrona como uma rainha em seus trono . A melodia estava acabando quando ela se levantou e ficou do lado dele , quando por fim toca a ultima nota , ela toca lhe o ombro  
_ Foi divino Hannibal . Levantando-se do acento ele fica próximo dela , ela da um passo para traz .

_ O que você teme Bedelia ? Antes era vir a minha casa , mas aqui esta , e agora ? Teme a mim ?

_ Não . Ela hesitou um momento _ Mas como disse uma vez , nem eu sei do que você é capaz . Ela ergue o olhar e o prende instantes no do doutor , em seguida retrocede alguns passos ,se mostrando disposta a sair daquela a proximidade . Nesse instante Hannibal segura-lhe o pulso e a faz voltar .

_ Hannibal . Pronuncia a doutora, sua voz saindo como um sussurro rouco , um apelo , a respiração alterada ficando entrecortada , ele sente os batimentos acelerados , e gosta do efeito que sua ação sobre ela , aproximando se mais ele acaba com o espaço que os separa . Ele retira uma madeixa do rosto dela com a mão livre , já que a outra continuava no belo pulso .

_ Isso não é prudente . Argumenta ela.

_ Me peça para parar . Disse em tom baixo no ouvido dela 

Ela queria que ele parasse ? Se questionou a medica , mas logo em outra ação rápida Hannibal a agarrou a cintura ,o toque dele quente sobre a seda do vertido, ela pôs as mãos no peito dele como para se proteger , mas aquele contato só fez seu corpo incendiar “ Que homem é você ?” perguntou-lhe mentalmente , mas logo ele segurou-lhe a nuca e a arrastou para um beijo , os lábios macios dela sobre os dele , suas mãos num instinto agarrando os cabelos do doutor , ele a apertava mais contra si com uma pegada forte e sensual , eles começaram a se mover não quebrando o beijo , e logo ela se viu de costas a uma mesa . Quebrando enfim o contato ele joga os papeis de cima do móvel , e num movimento quente a coloca onde antes eles estavam , perdendo as inibições ela circula as pernas na cintura dele , que por sua vez desliza a mão desde o torço dos pés dela subindo pernas e joelhos , explorando mais ao chegar no quadril e erguendo a barra do vestido numa continuação para sentir a pele macia.

Unindo-se novamente em outro beijo dessa vez mais profundo , ele sente a necessidade dela crescendo assim como a sua , ela inclina a cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso ao pescoço onde ele começa a preencher com beijos cálidos provando-a , ela saboreia seu toque .

_ Aqui não . Interrompe Hannibal _ Segure –se . A medica rodeia os braços no pescoço e aperta as pernas no quadril dele , mesmo possuído de desejo ele era um gentleman e uma mulher como ela merecia mais que uma mesa , atravessando a sala se dirigem a um corredor e logo entram num quarto ,ele a solta e encosta a porta atrás deles, quando retorna o olhar no dela é pura luxuria o fogo ardia .

Ele se une a ela fazendo uma volta e ficando atrás apenas para desabotoar as costas do vestido , que desce sem problemas parando nos pés dela , a lingerie preta destaca o belo corpo , ele a toca na pele sensível do estomago o toque a faz gemer . 

_ Hannibal , eu preciso ... A voz de Bedelia sai ofegante e vacilante.

Ele retoma a frente , e sorri , um sorriso malicioso , beijando-a saboreando-a , enquanto esta , liberava os botões da camisa dele , o doutor a põe na cama e logo seu corpo cobre o dela.

O prazer reina nessa noite .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua


End file.
